jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:HttydFUN/Kolejny zwyczajny dzień na Berk... czy oby na pewno zwyczajny ?
KILKA SPOILERÓW Z MOJEJ STRONY :D '- AKCJA TOCZY SIE PO JW2' '- WSZYSCY MAJĄ PO 21 LAT' '- UBRANI JAK W JW2' '- JEST HICCSTRID <3' '- VALKA MIESZKA Z CZKAWKĄ' '- SZCZERBATKOWI ODROSŁA PŁETWA OGONOWA DZIĘKI CZEMU MOŻE LATAĆ BEZ PROTEZY OGONA' '- STOICK NIE ŻYJE JAK PO JW2' ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ;D blog pisany z różnych perspektyw !!! 'Rozdział I' 'Czkawka' Był piękny ranek. Szczerbatek jak każdego ranka obudził mnie żeby polatać trochę. W sumie mógł polatać sam ale wolał robić to ze mną. Najlepszym przyjacielem. - Co mordko idziemy polatać? Na te słowa Nocna Furia zaczęła trzepotać się w miejscu z niecierpliwości. Tylko czekał aż o to zapytam. Wstałem po czym ubrałem się i wysypałem Szczerbatkowi cały kosz jego ulubionych ryb. Wychodząc byłem dyskretny, ponieważ mama jeszcze spała. Przypomniała mi się pewna osoba. Na zewnątrz spytałem Szczerbatka czy nie chce dzisiaj polatac z Astrid i Wichurą. Na co zareagował wręcz komicznie zgadzając się. Podlecieliśmy pod dom Astrid i zapukaliśmy lekko. 'Astrid' Obudziłam się. Przeciągnęłam lekko i usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Wyszłam otworzyć drzwi. Byłam w krótkich spodenkach i bluzce na ramiączka oraz miałam rozpuszczone włosy... - Czkawka! - rzuciłam się na niego przytuliłam mocno i dałam delikatnego całusa. - Co Cię tu sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze? - zapytałam ze zdziwieniem. 'Czkawka' - Ależ Ty pięknie wygladasz.... - rozmarzyłem się. - Oj... przestań, bo się zarumienię. - odpowiedziała mi. - Yyy... - otrząsnąłem się. - Chciałbym zapytać moją MiLady czy nie zechciałaby dzisiaj zrobić kilka porannych rundek ze mną Szczerbolem i Wichurką. Astrid spojrzała na szopkę Wichurki ale jej tam nie było. Zauważyła ją w pewnej odległości za Czkawką bawiącą się ze Szczerbatkiem. - Ależ czy można odmówić samemu wodzowi? - Usmiechnęła się szeroko i wciągnęła mnie do środka. - Muszę się przebrać i zjeść śniadanie. - odparła. - Ty też nic nie jadłeś dzisiaj. - no to mnie ma. Nie chciałem jej nic mówić tylko bym zawracał jej głowę ale za dobrze mnie zna niestety... - Ja? No coś ty... - spojrzała na mnie tym swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem i dużymi błękitnymi oczami. - No dobraaa! Masz mnie.... - musiałem no po prostu musiałem... się wygadać. - Wiedziałam! A teraz siadaj i poczekaj zrobię nam śniadanie. 'Astrid' Podeszłam do szafki wyciągłam chleb i zaczęłam robić kanapki z szynką, sałatą, szczyptą soli, serem i pomidorem. - Proszę. - podeszłam do Czkawki dając buziaka w policzek. - Wcinaj zgłodnialcu. Przecież widzę jak Ci w brzuchu burczy.- chciał się wymignąć ale mnie się to jemu nigdy nie uda. - Ah.. no dobra. - zaczął jeść a ja razem z nim. 'Czkawka' Po raz pierwszy w życiu musiałem przyznać, że akurat robienie kanapek wychodzi Astrid niesamowicie... Były takie pyszne. Po chwili do domu Astrid wpadła Wichurka witając się z panią szczęśliwie. - No! Wichurka upomniała się o swoje śniadanko. - powiedziała Astrid. - Wiesz co? To ja pójdę nakarmić Wichurkę a Ty skarbie zostań i w spokoju dokończ śniadanko. Co Ty na to ? - spytałem niepewnie. - Ooooo nieee mój drogi. Ty zostajesz i kończysz śniadanie a ja pójde nakarmić moją przyjaciółkę. Nie wymigniesz się z zabierania mi czasu śniadaniem. To nie jest problem. - zaprzeczyła chociaż i tak wiedziałem, że się nie zgodzi. - Zaraz wracam. - pocałowała mnie w usta i poszła ubrana jak pierwszy raz ją dzisiaj zobaczyłem w rozpuszczonych włosach i zaraz wróciła. Było jej troszkę zimno ale starała się to ukryc przede mną. - Może tak przynieść jakiś kocyczek dla mojego słońca zmarzniętego ? - palnąłem z usmiechem i troską. - Pójdę sama. - Już chciała wstać ale wziąłem ją na ręce przytuliłem mocno i posadziłem na kanapę, która stała w jej domu w pokoju obok kuchni. - Co to to nie moja droga. Teraz ja idę po koce a Ty odpoczywasz. - Po czym pocałowałem ją i poszłem przynieść koc dla Astrid. Nim się obejrzała byłem spowrotem i wziąłem jej ulubiony. Otoczyłem ją kocem i wspominaliśmy stare czasy. Wtuliła się w koc jeszcze mocniej i przydrgnęła do mnie. Poszłem przynieść jej resztę śniadania, jej część której nie zjadła. - Łał... pierwszy raz zrobiłam takie pyszne kanapki. - powiedziała zjadając jedną. - Widzisz? Przy mnie wszystko wychodzi Ci dobrze. - po czym parsknęliśmy oboje śmiechem, a gdy zjadła odstawiłem talerz na stolik i zacząłem ją łaskotać. - Przestaaań !! Hahahaahahaa. Wiesz jak łaskotki na mnie działają. - smiała się przyjemnym dla mnie głosem. Przestałem w końcu a ona mnie walnęła pięścią w ramię i powiedziała... - To za to, że tak długo mnie łaskotałeś. - z uśmieszkiem. po czym pocałowała mnie mocno i dodała jej ulubione słowa... - A to za całą resztę. A teraz idę się ogarnąć, bo idziemy latac mój drogi! - całkiem o tym zapomniałem! podczas gdy Astrid poszła się ogarnąć ja byłem sprawdzić co u Szczerbka i Wichurki. Jednak było wszystko w porządku. Bawili się razem przed domem. 'Astrid' Uczesana, ubrana, umyta, pachnąca. Po prostu Ogarnięta. Zeszłam na dół do Czkawki a on z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w nasze smoki. Nie słyszał jak schodziłam więc wykorzystałam tę okazję by zemścić się za łaskotanie i podeszłam jak najciszej mogłam iiii.... - BUUUUMMM !!! - AAAAAA!!! Jeju Astrid wystraszyłaś mnie na śmierć ! - przyciągnął mnie do siebie. - No wreszcie udało mi się Ciebie wystraszyć! Nigdy nie reagowałeś hehe. - No widzisz :) - uśmiechnął się szeroko i przytulił mnie do siebie jak by chciał wyrazić, że nigdy mnie nie wypuści. Także go mocno oplotłam rękoma. Staliśmy tak jakis czas dopóki zniecierpliwione smoki podcięły nam nogi. Zaczęliśmy się smiać i chichotać, a Szczerbek zaśmiał się tym jego gardłowym pomrukiem. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lecieliśmy... 'Rozdział II' CZKAWKA Lataliśmy sobie z Astrid i wichurką no i z moją mordką oczywiście raz nad oceanem, za chwilę nad chmurami, wreszcie wpadliśmy na pomysł żeby wracać do wioski. Musiałem dzisiaj jeszcze pomóc w odbudowie mostu do portu, który się nie dawno zawalił, ponieważ było trzęsienie ziemi na Berk i około 6 całkiem duzych kamieni po prostu zrujnowało nasz most. - Astrid. Może wrócimy już do wioski? Jeszcze odbudowa mostu przed nami. - spytałem ale jej nigdzie nie było. - Astrid? - cisza - ASTRID ! Zacząłem się niepokoić lecz po chwili.... ASTRID Czkawka cały czas mnie wołał a ja tylko trzymałam rękę na ustach żeby sie czasami nie zaśmiac. Biedak nie spojrzał się w górę. Skoczyłam z Wichurki na Szczerbatka. I usiadłam z tyłu Czkawki. CZKAWKA Myślałem, że wyskoczę z siebie ze strachu. - Aaaaa! Astrid! - krzyknąłem przeraźliwie na co Szczerbatek zareagował tym swoim gardłowym smieszkiem. - Wiedziałeś wszystko ty gadzie Ty! - wykrztusiłem ze śmiechem. Rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją Astrid nie wytrzymała i z pewnością siebie spytała... - Słucham Czkawko? Czyżby coś się stało? - parsknęła śmiechem. Chciałem przestawić ogon Szczerbka na automatyczne ale zapomniałem, że on już nie ma sztucznego ogona. Odwróciłem się w stronę Astrid, spojrzałem na nią moimi zielonymi oczami na co zawsze miękła i stawała się dla mnie bardzo czuła. Zapomniałem nawet, że lecimy na smokach. ASTRID Nie patrz się tak na mnie... no nie patrz się tymi swoimi pięknymi oczętami! Pomyślałam. Ahh... jak on cudnie wygląda ze swoim wzrokiem. Wtuliliśmy się w siebie a on odkleił się ode mnie zrobił groźną minę, a po chwili jego mina zamieniła się w chytry uśmieszek. - Yyy.... Czkawka ? - spytałam z niepewnością. A po chwili myślałam, że wyjdę z siebie. - Aaa... !! Przestań! Znowu?!... hahahahahahaha!!! - zaczął mnie łaskotać aż płakałam ze smiechu. CZKAWKA - Aaaaaaha! A tak oto nieustraszona wojowniczka Astrid Hofferson pada na wskutek łaskotek! - zacząłem mówić z wielkim usmiechem na twarzy i niezastąpnioną bronią na najlepszą wojowniczkę w całym Berk. Przestałem ją łaskotać, bo juz zrobiła się cała czerwona za śmiechu. - No co ? - spojrzała na mnie ze złością w oczach, lecz nie wiedziała, że zrobię mój numer z oczkami. ASTRID Ah... Czy on zawsze, gdy jestem zła choć teraz udawałam musi zrobić swój numer z oczkami? - Grrr... - warknęłam sobie pod nosem. - Już lepszej broni sobie nie mogłeś znaleść ?! - Nie. - odparł po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Już nie raz próbowałam go połaskować ale on ma ten swój kombinezon i nic nie czuje. Walnęłam go z ramie lecz nie z całej siły. - Delikatniej moja MiLady... - przytulił mnie. Pocałował... Chcielibyśmy żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale przypomniało mi sie że trzeba wracac na Berk. CZKAWKA Wracaliśmy na Berk. Około 2 kilometrów przed wyspą Astrid wskoczyła na swoją smoczycę i lecieliśmy już. Po dotarciu na wyspę odprowadziłem pod dom Astrid. Szczerbatek i Wichurka postanowili się jeszcze trochę poganiać. Astrid złapała mnie za ręce i wciągnęła do domu. - Zrobię nam jakiś obiad. Jeszcze zasłabniesz przy budowie mostu. - Zerknęłem na ścianę. Potem na słońce. Zorientowałem sie, że była godzina pierwsza po południu. Po czym spytałem... - Ale na pewno ? Zrobisz obiad? - dziwnie się poczułem po tym pytaniu... ASTRID Nie chciałam mu zdradzać, że jego mama nauczyła mnie lepiej gotować a Gothi sprawiła niesamowite przy- prawy. - Tak. Zrobię, a jak nie zjesz to wysypię Ci na głowę mąkę. - śmiejąc się podeszłam do piecyka w kuchni i zaczęłam przyżądzać kurczaka. Czkawka nic nie wiedział ale to była jego ulubiona potrawa, którą jego mama robila na obiad... CZKAWKA Jak tylko Astrid odpaliła piecyk od razu rozpoznałem ten zapach... Mój ulubiony kurczak. Ale było czuć przyprawy, które jeszcze bardziej dodawały aromatu. Z nienacka podeszłem do Astrid objąłem ją w pasie połozyłem moją brodę na jej ramieniu i spytałem... - Czy gotujesz to o czym myślę ? - Jaak się dowiedziałeś? - Wszędzie rozpoznałbym ten zapach. - dałem jej buziaka w policzek. - Mogę iść na górę do twojego pokoju na chwilkę? Zgodziła sie ale spytała... - A czego szukasz tam ? Hmm ? - z uśmieszkiem. - Niczego tak właściwie po prostu chcę się położyć a widzę, że kanapa z pokoju obok kuchni się gdzieś zapodziała ? - Aaa no cóż idź. Tylko nie przetrzep mi całego pokoju. - palnęła żartobliwie. Weszłem na górę i położyłem się na łóżku. Wstałem a przez okno było widać Szczerbka leżącego koło Wichurki. Szarpali kłodę. To było ich ulubione zajęcie w wolnym czasie. Nagle przypomniało mi się, że uczyłem kiedyś Astrid szkicować różne przedmioty. Każdej nocy u niej w pokoju paliło się światło lecz nie chciałem przeszkadzać tylko z daleka patrzałem na nią jak coś robi przy biurku. Podeszłem do biurka otworzyłem szufladkę a tam cały stosik karteczek i nasze rysunki w różnych sytuacjach... nad klifem , nad chmurami ze smokami i wiele innych... ASTRID Skończyłam gotować obiad i wyszedł całkiem smaczny. A nawet niebo w gębie. Poszłam po Czkawkę. Zobaczyłam, że drzwi są lekko uchylone więc weszłam nie zauważona a Czkawka z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy oglądał moje rysunki. Podeszłam od tyłu ale Szczerbatek mnie zauważył. Położyłam sobie palec na ustach i zrozumiał o co chodzi. Nie dał znaku swojemu panu, że weszłam do pokoju. Ten dalej oglądał rysunki i jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnął gdzy zobaczył jego na Szczerbatku, gdzy szybują... 'Rozdział III' ASTRID Dalej nie zorientował się w sytuacji i oglądał rysunki. Nagle postanowiłam zareagować, bo nie chciałam żeby trafił na dziwny obrazek... - Fajnie się ogląda ? - spytałam żartobliwie. On odsunął się od biurka błyskawicznie. - As... Astrid ooo jak miło Cię widzieć :) CZKAWKA Oooo nie. Nakryła mnie. Cały czas się na mnie patrzała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć więc... - Piekne rysunki MiLady. - uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie. - Obiad czeka drogi wodzu. - zaśmiała się cicho i zeszłem na dół. Cały dom Astrid wypełniony był przecudownym zapachem najlepszego kurczaka jakiego jadłem. - Idziesz kochanie ? - Już już tylko poukładam moje rysunki. - kurczę! Nawet nie poukładałem. Ale ze mnie gapa.Muszę powiedzieć jej prawdę. Po chwili Astrid zeszła z góry i jedliśmy obiad, który był naprawdę pyszny. Gdy zjedliśmy ze smakiem Astrid wzięła talerze, zaniosła je do zlewu i wyciągnęła dwie szklanki po czym nalała soku nam obojgu. Już chciała usiąść naprzeciwko mnie kiedy złapałem ją w tali i posadziłem sobie na kolanach. ASTRID Wtuliłam się w ukochanego i piliśmy sok z pomarańczy, który również był niesamowicie pyszny. Po chwili odezwał się Czkawka.... - Astrid muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - zaczął mówić. Kompletnie nie miałam pojęcia o co chodziło. Po czym wziął duży łyk soku i mówił dalej... CZKAWKA Nie miałem odwagi powiedzieć jej, że ją podglądałem. Więc zacząłem klepać o rysunkach... - Te rysunki są naprawdę świetne! - zacząłem wymieniać różne komplementy, a ona przyłożyła mi palec do ust i pocałowała. Było to naprawdę miłe... i ten pomarańczowy smaczek jej ust... - Naprawdę. Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak szkicować? - spytałem. Na prawdę były one świetne. Ja uczyłem ją tylko prostych szkiców smoków. Nie obrazów z ludzmi. Tak szczerze to ja nawet sam nie zbyt dobrze radziłem sobie z większymi wyzwaniami plastycznymi. - Wujek Finn zanim zginął potrafił niesamowicie piękne obrazy rysować. Lecz nikt nie wiedział o tym. Nie lubił się chwalić. Wtem zrozumiałem, że nie potrafiłem o to pytać... ASTRID W jednej chwili powróciły wszystkie wspomnienia z dawnych czasów z wujkiem Finnem... Spłynęła mi łza po policzku a Czkawka wytarł ją swoją dłonią. Mocno mnie przytulił. Od razu poczułam się lepiej. W jego objęciach wszystko jest takie... Bezpieczniejsze. - Czkawko? - Tak ? - Mogę Cię o cos spytać ? - Oczywiście. - odpowiedział spokojnie, a ja usiadłam spowrotem na jego kolanach. - Nie powinieneś być teraz i pomagać w odbudowie mostu ? Czkawka złapał się za głowę i spojrzał na słońce. Było około godziny czternastej w południe. CZKAWKA - Całkowicie o tym zapomniałem! Dziękuję za przypomnienie Astrid. - dałem jej mocnego całusa i wyszeptałem do ucha... - Było pyszne MiLady... - usmiechnęła się szeroko. Pożegnałem się z nią czule i poszłem po Szczerbka, który nie nudził się ciągle zabawą z Wichurką.... - Mordko idziemy pomagać przy moście! - po kilku sekundach bylismy w powietrzu a po minucie przy moście... Po około 2 godzinach pracy spojrzałem na kilf, który doskonale było widać z prawie już gotowej nowej przystani. Astrid tam była. Siedziała z Wichurką i patrzyła sie na zachód słońca. - Wiadro, Sven! - Tak wodzu ? - Nie mówcie do mnie wodzu :) Po prostu Czkawka. Dacie radę sami dokończyć tę 10 bali ? - Bez najmniejszego problemu! - odparli wiadro i Sven. - Dziękuję :) - To my dziękujemy za pomoc. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem na klify. ASTRID Siedziałam sobie na klifach oglądając przepiękny zachód słońca. - Ahh... gdyby teraz Czkawka ty był... Jest tak pięknie... - Coś mówiłaś słońce ? - usłyszałam znajomy głos za sobą. - Czkawka! - rzuciłam się na niego - Nie kończysz mostu ? - Juz pewnie skończony. Gdy odleciałem podziękowałem Wiadru i Svenowi za pomoc. Zostało im tylko 10 bali do ułożenia. Chyba sobie poradzą nie sądzisz ? - W sumie dwa równe chłopy z nich. - Oparłam sie o niego a nasze nogi zwisały z krawedzi. Szczerbatek bawił się z Wichurką oczywiście. Siedzielismy w milczeniu aż ciszę przerwał Czkawka... - Z resztę... nie mogłem pracować i wiedzieć, że siedzisz sama i oglądasz taki piękny zachód słońca. wypluł to z siebie wreszcie. - Oh Czkawka jesteś taki kochany. - wtuliłam się w niego mocniej a on objął mnie ramionami. CZKAWKA - Może pójdziemy oprzeć się o tamten kamień ? - zaproponowałem. - Z chęcią. Szliśmy jakieś 5 metrów od klifu i oparliśmy się o lekko rozgrzany kamień. Od słońca oczywiście. - Astrid ? - przerwałem milczenie. - Tak ? - Kiedy jeszcze wikingowie walczyli ze smokami uchodziłem za największą ofermę. Wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali ale Ty tylko nie. Czemu ? - Astrid zrobiła minę jakby wracała do przeszłości i wydusiła pierwsze słowa... - Współczułam Ci. - Mi ? - odpowiedziałem z niedowierzaniem. - Tak. Wszyscy się z Ciebie śmiali z w szczególności Sączysmark. Nie lubiłam patrzeć na to. Dlatego też, gdy byłam cicho odwracałam się lekko żeby nie widzieć jak cierpisz. Od początku coś do Ciebie czułam ale nie wiedziałam co. Dopiero później się zorientowałam, że ja. Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson. Się zakochałam. Słowa Astrid bardzo mnie poruszyły. I pomyśleć, że faktycznie nie wyzywała mnie nigdy. Pomijając treningi. Ale trening to co innego. - Łał... Ja siedziałem w oknie i obserwowałem twój dom hehe. - Wiem. - Co ? - dziwnie się zmieszałem. - Głuptasie. Zapomniałeś, że nigdy nie spuszczam okna z oka widać cały twój dom jak na tacy podano. Nawet ślepy zauważył by chłopaka patrzącego się z rozmarzeniem w czyjś dom. - po tych słowach przyciągnąłem ją w talii i pocałowałem czule. Astrid oddawała pocałunki. Było pięknie dopóki... 'Rozdział IV' Valka Po tym jak się rano obudziłam nikogo nie było w domu. Zrozumiałam, że Czkawka poszedł polatać jak na co dzień ze Szczerbatkiem ale nie wrócił na obiad a zaraz po obiedzie miał iść pomagać kończyć budowę mostu do portu, który zniszczyła niespodziewana mała lawina kamieni. Zaczęłam się martwić i pomyślałam, że lubiał oglądać zachody słońca. Bez wahania zawołałam Chmuroskoka i polecielismy go szukać. Zauwazyłam go na polance przy klifach. Siedział oparty o kamień tuląc Astrid do siebie a za nimi bawił się Szczerbatek z Wichurką. - Czkawka! - zawołałam i nagle podnieśli się oboje z ziemi po czym wstali i ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na mnie... Czkawka No nie. Akurat w takiej chwili musiała nam przerwać. Nie żebym oskarżał mamę o coś w stylu śledzenia ale przypomniało mi się, że nie powiedziałem mamie o obiedzie u Astrid i pewnie zaczęła się o mnie martwić. - Tak mamo ? Co tu robisz ? - Oh Czkawka. Gdzie byłeś, czemu nie przyszłes na obiad? Nie jesteś głodny ? - Niee... Zjadłem pyszny obiadek u mojej MiLady. - spojrzałem na nią a ona oddała mi uśmiech i spojrzała się na mnie swoimi słodkimi dużymi niebieskimi oczętami. - Ugh.. a tak się o Ciebie martwiłam. Następnym razem mów mi takie rzeczy dobrze synu ? - Dobrze mamo. - odparłem dziwnym tonem. - To może ja już polecę ? Widzę, że zakłuciłam wam razem spędzony wieczór ? - uśmiechnęła się po czym wsiadła spowrotem na Chmuroskoka i odleciała. ASTRID Byłam nieco zdziwiona tym zajściem. Myślałam, że mówił matce o tym ale się troszkę pomyliłam. - Dziwna ta cała sytuacja. - parskneliśmy oboje smiechem po czym usiedliśmy spowrotem obok kamienia. Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy aż całe słońce zaszło. Cisze przerwał Czkawka. - Astrid ? - Słucham? - Wiesz, że gdyby teraz tak ktoś odebrał mi Ciebie lub sama byś odeszła z niespodziewanych okoliczności... Zaciął się na chwilę. - To co ? - spytałam z ciekawością. - Moje życie przestało by mieć sens. Spojrzał na mnie głebokim wzrokiem. Wzruszyłam się. Pomógł mi wstać, złapał mnie delikatnie za podbródek i wyszeptał. - Astrid Hofferson, Kocham Cię. - chciał dodać coś jeszcze ale mu nie pozwoliłam. Pocałowałam go najczulej jak potrafiłam. Czkawka Byłem w siódmym a nawet w ósmym czy dziewiątym raju... Ta chwila trwała tak krótko... Dlaczego trwała krótko ? ... Szczerbatek ( rozmawiają po smoczemu więc Czkawka i Astrid nie rozumieją nic i myślą, że się bawią ) - Wichurka. - Tak Szczerbek ? - Głodny jestem. xD ( nie wiem skąd mi się to wzięło ) - Ja też. Chodź wywiniemy im numer. - Szczerbatek zrobił lekki usmiech w stylu smoczym bo już wiedział co ma na myśli Wichurka. Po cichu podeszli. Szczerbek podciął nogi Czkawce a Wichurka Astrid. Czkawka Po całym zdarzeniu leżelismy wszyscy na ziemi i jeszcze bardziej nie chciało nam się iść do domu. Astrid była taka zachwycona widokiem gwiazd na niebie. Złapała mnie za rękę podniosła.. - Czkawka. Chyba czas lecieć do domu :) - No chyba czas wielki :) - złożyła mi na ustach mocnego jak dotąd całusa i szepnęła do Wichurki... - Głodna jesteś ? - smoczyca tylko się oblizała a Szczerbatek zrobił to samo na co wskazywało, że też jest głodny. Wsiedliśmy na smoki i lecieliśmy do domów. Pierw poszłem odprowadzić Astrid. Astrid Przytuliłam Czkawkę mocno na pożegnanie. Chciałam wejść do domu, gdy nagle Czkawka zadał pytanie... - Astrid ? - z lekką niesmiałością.... - Słucham ? - Czy nie chciałabyś dzisiaj spac u mnie ? :) W końcu i tak jesteś sama w domu... - Hmm... w sumie to nawet mogę :) - rzuciłam Wichurce kosz ryb i szepnęłam. - Wichurka dzisiaj idę na noc do Czkawki jak byś coś chciała to wiesz co masz robić ? W końcu to tylko na przeciwko nas więc nie ma się czym zamartwiać. - pogłaskałam smoczycę i poszliśmy. Czkawka Mielismy nawet całkiem szczęście, bo mama juz spała a my niczym szybkie szpice wślizgnęlismy się do mojego pokoju. Astrid wzięła piżamę i poszła sie przebrać, a ja tymczasem dałem Mordce jeść. Po czym zasnął. Astrid weszła do pomieszczenia i zobaczyła łóżko po czym spytała... - A Ty gdzie śpisz ? - nie zauważyła bowiem innego posłania. - Prześpię się na podłodze. - w sumie łóżko było na dwie osoby ale nie chciałem jej przeszkadzać. Astrid Nie rozumiem o co Czkawce chodziło. Przecież lózko nie było małe a na podłodze spać mu nie pozwolę. Gdy poszedł się przebrać wzięłam jego kołdrę i poduszkę, położyłam na łóżko koło mnie i położyłam się... byłam taka śpiąca... Czkawka Weszłam do pokoju w koszulce i spodenkach tzw mojej pidżamie - Astrid ? - spytałem widząc, że moja pościel leży koło Astrid w łóżku. - Tak ? - odezwała sie na wpół śpiąca. - Przełożyłaś mi pościel? - spytałem z uśmieszkiem. - Tak. Przecież nie będziesz spał na podłodze, a łóżko małe nie jest. Zmieszałem się. - No co ? Przecież nie gryzę. - rzuciła smiejąc się na wpół przytomnie. - No ale... - w tym momencie Astrid wstała, szarpnęła mnie za ramiona i położyła do łóżka. - Coś jeszcze niesmiałku ? - rzuciła z poczuciem wygranej. - Nie :) Astrid Było mi trochę zimno. Obudziłam się w nocy i zobaczyłam, że kołdra mi spadła a Czkawka spał bez niej. Podniosłam ją z podłogi przykryłam jego po czym sama się wślizgnęłam kładąc mu głowę na klatce piersioweji zasypiając... 'Rozdział V' Był ranek. Kolejny zwykły ranek na wyspie Berk. Wszystkie smoczki jeszcze spały tymczasem na wyspie Berserków... - Sługusie! Do mnie! - ryknął Dagur. - Taak panie ? - ze strachem przybiegł szybko Bestial - Jak mamy podbić Berk skoro Czkawuś i ta jego Nocna Furia trzymają się cały czas tej wojowniczki! - Może trzeba ich jakoś rozdzielić Panie? - Hmmm... dobry pomysł... tylko jak ? Oni są nierozłączni! - gdy to powiedział trzasnął dłonią w stół aż cała wyspa podskoczyła w górę. - Może by tak podłożyć jakąś dziewczynę i chłopca podobnego do nich obu a gdy zobaczy to np. Czkawka pomyśli, że Astrid zadaje się z kim innym... W przypadku Astrid też to możliwe. - Ho ho ho! Świetny pomysł sługusie! Normalnie dałbym Ci dzień wolny ale mi się nie chce. Bestial już patrzył na Dagura z nadzieją w oczach, że odpocznie jeden dzień od tych męczarni. - Znajdź mi podobnego chłopaka i dziewczynę do tej zapchlonej pary z Berk...! JAK NAJSZYBCIEJ! Podeksctytowany Dagur wybiegł z jaskiń i krzyknął... - Jeszcze będziesz moja Nocna furio! Jeszcze będziesz moja! I ten twój Czkawuś też! Wracając do Berk... Czkawka Obudziłem się. Było jeszcze rano. Promienie słoneczne wpadały do pokoju. Zauważyłem kołdrę na sobie. Przecież się nie przykrywałem, oddałem kołdrę Astrid. No właśnie. Astrid. Leżała przy mnie a jej głowa unosiła się lekko i opadała na wskutek oddechów mojej klatki piersiowej. Nie chciałem jej budzić. A poza tym jej włosy pachniały tak pięknie, że mógłbym tak cały dzień... Valka Wstałam z łózka na dole przeciągnęłam się mocno i poszłam się czegoś napić. - A czyje to buty? - przed drzwiami stały skurzane buty podobne do kozaków z odrobiną futra na górze. Kto nosił takie buty... wyglądają znajomo... Już wiem! Astrid! No przecież. Chyba Czkawka zaprosił ją na nockę. Weszłam po cichu na górę uchyliłam delikatnie drzwi i zobaczyłam śpiącą Astrid wtulającą się w Czkawkę, który wciąż patrzał się na jej głowę i gładził delikatnie jej włosy... - Ups! Przepraszam. - Czkawka lekko się uśmiechnął ale Astrid się obudziła... a zaraz po niej oczywiście Szczerbatek... Astrid Leżałam na łóżku koło Czkawki a moja głowa spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej. Wtem ujrzałam Panią Valkę w drzwiach... - Ooo... Dzień dobry Pani Haddock :) - Mów mi po prostu Valka drogie dziecko a teraz zostawię was samych. - zeszła na dół i zaczęła robić śniadanie dla wszystkich. - Dzień dobry MiLady. - powiedział Czkawka. - Dzień dobry Czkawko. Jak się spało? - Dobrze a tobie słońce ? - Też dobrze... Czkawka Oplotłem ją rękoma i przycisnąłem mocno do siebie. Szczerbatek upomniał się o swoje śniadanie. - Idę nakarmić Szczerbatka zaraz przyjdę. - dałem jej całusa w policzek i zeszłem na dół. Astrid jak Astrid musiała oczywiście przejrzeć moje projekty. W sumie to nawet dobrze. Szczerbatek schodził za mną Wysypałem mu wielki kosz ryb na dworze, a przy okazji wysypałem drugi i zawołałem Wichurkę. Na co smoczyca się ucieszyła. Oczywiście jak skończyli jeść zaczęli ganiać się po całej wiosce. Wróciłem do Astrid... Astrid Bez zastanowienia się ja jak to ja zaczęłam oglądać projekty ogona Szczerbatka, które były już zbędne. Czkawka wszedł do pokoju. - Co tam oglądasz ? - spytał z ciekawskim uśmiechem. - Nic tylko stare projekty ogona Szczerbatka. - Aha. Ja idę do łazienki się przemyć trochę. - No to ja pójdę jak wrócisz. - odpowiedziałam mu. - Nie był bym tego taki pewien. - zrobił uśmiech żartownisia wziął mnie na ręce wyniósł z domu... - Gdzie idziesz ? - spytałam dziwnie się czując ale miałam najgorsze przeczucia... - Zobaczysz. - znowu na twarzy miał usmiech żartownisia. Poszedł w kierunku plaży i wrzucił mnie do lodowatej wody oceanu. - AAAA!! Jaka zimna!!! - wyszłam jak najszybciej mogłam za to Czkawka nie mógł wytrzymać ze śmiechu, a że byliśmy w samych pidżamach było jeszcze zimniej. - Musiałeś ?! - smiejąc się już krzyknęłam. - Ty ... Hahahahahahaha! Ty chyba nie widziałaś swojej miny. - powoli już przestawał się śmiać. Przytulił mnie mocno położył ręcznik na piasku i stanęliśmy się tuląc koło wody, która była lodowata. Czkawka Myślałem, że pęknę ze śmiechu, gdy ujrzałem jej minę. Gdy tak staliśmy musiała się zrewanżować oczywiście i wrzuciła mnie do wody w ramach zemsty. Nie spodziewała się, że pociągnę ją za sobą. - Aaaale zimnaa! - wykrzyknąłem. Astrid stała koło mnie w wodzie po pas i się śmiała. Ja ją już wrzuciłem raz do wody więc była trochę przyzwyczajona do temperatury. - W ramach rewanżu! Mój drogi. - parsknęła śmiechem i przewróciłem ją. Miała całe mokre włosy. - A to za co ?! - zrobiła złą minę po czym zrobiła to samo. Zaczęliśmy się chlapać. Po jakimś czasie wyszliśmy zmarznięci z wody i otuliłem nas ręcznikiem. - Szybka kąpiel i poranne orzeźwienie. - palnąłem. - Taak. I mycie włosów. - odwzajemniła bezsensowne palnięcie i wróciliśmy do domu. Smoki spojrzały na nas dziwnie. Byliśmy cali mokrzy. Mama również nie była zdziwiona. - Jak ojciec... też był żartownisiem i wrzucił mnie na pobudkę do lodowatej wody oceanu. - przyznała. Przebraliśmy się w ciuchy i poszlismy ze smokami do Smoczej Akademii, gdzie byli wszyscy : Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. - No wreszcie raczyliście się pojawić. - rzucił Sączysmark. Astrid - Patrzcie! - na plaży była jakaś mała łódka. Ruszyłam na plaże a potem wszyscy byłam tm pierwsze. Schowałam się w krzakach a tam stała dziewczyna podobna do mnie nawet bardzo podobna do mnie całująca się w objęciach jakiegoś faceta... Czkawka Astrid była szybka więc o dogonieniu jej nie było mowy. Poszliśmy na plaże , schowaliśmy się w krzakach. Perspektywa lektora... Po środku plaży stała dziewczyna niemal podobna do Astrid obściskiwująca jakiegoś faceta. Na końcu plazy w krzakach siedziała Astrid i Wichurka przyglądająca się temu. Na drugim końcu plaży byli Czkawka, bliźniaki, Sączysmark i Śledzik. Czkawka miał minę jakby cały jego świat się zawalił, bo się zawalił. Biedaczek myslał, że to Astrid. Tymczasem Astrid niewinnie siedziała ze swoim smoczkiem na drugim końcu plaży nie wiedząc, że Czkawka nie chce jej znać... 'Rozdział VI' Czkawka Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłem. Uciekłem z tamtąd. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić ?! Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i lecieliśmy przed siebie... Astrid - Dziwna ta cała sytuacja nie Wichurko ? Chodź idziemy do reszty. Śledzik - Normalnie nie wierze. Czy to ? Czy to Astrid ? - zatkało mnie. Przecież Astrid nie zrobiła by tego Czkawce. - Śledzik patrz! - szepnęła Szpadka. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na krzaki z którym wyszła Astrid z Wichurką. - Co tak patrzycie ? Gdzie Czkawka ? - spojrzeliśmy wszyscy na Astrid potem na parę na plaży. Potem znowu na Astrid i znowu na parę na plazy. - Myślał, że tamta dziewczyna to Ty i uciekł załamany. - przerwałem ciszę. Astrid - Co ?! - spytałam z niedowierzaniem. - No to. Tamta dziewczyna jest ubrana tak samo jak Ty i ma takie włosy jak Ty... Musiał pomyśleć, że biegłaś tak szybko żeby się spotkać z tym mężczyzną na plaży. - Przecież... - zdziwiłam się tym bardzo - Przecież nigdy bym tego mu nie zrobiła... a poza tym siedziałam w krzakach na drugim końcu wyspy i próbowałam ustalic kto to był. - poszliśmy do akademii. - I co teraz ? - spytał Śledzik. - Nie mam pojęcia. Muszę z nim porozmawiać zanim zrobi coś głupiego lub co gorsza nie będzie chciał mnie znać. I wybiegłam z akademii prosto do domu Czkawki. Czkawka Wylądowaliśmy przed domem dałem Szczerbatkowi jeść i poszłem na górę. Mamy nie było w domu zostawiła karteczkę, na której pisze, że usuwają resztki lodu po Oszołomostrachu Drago. Usiadłem na łóżku i chciałem zapaść się pod ziemię. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłem je a tam niespodzianka... - Astrid ? Pff... czego tu jeszcze szukasz ? Hmm ? - spytałem z pogardą. Tak bardzo ją kochałem... A tu taki numer... - Dlaczego uciekłeś od reszty szukaliśmy cię. - Jeszcze się pytasz dlaczego ? - Tak. Dlaczego ? - To Ci powiem dlaczego! - wybuchnąłem - Tak bardzo Cię kochałem! A tu taki numer ?! - Ale Czkawka... - Nie! Dość! Odejdź! Odejdź nie pokazuj mi się na oczy! Astrid - Ale... - nie zdążyłam dokończyć gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły mi się przed nosem. Uciekłam z płaczem do siebie. Usiadłam w kącie mimo to, że chciało mi się jeść. Przecież to nie byłam ja... jak on mógł... Wichurka ( po smoczemu ) Podeszłam do Szczerbatka, który zajadał się rybami. - Szczerbatku ? - Słucham ? - O co chodzi Czkawce ? To nie była Astrid. My siedziałyśmy na drugim końcu plaży i zastanawiałyśmy się kto to jest. - Co ?! Jak to ? To znaczy, że... to znaczy, że... - Niestety. Pokłócili się a to nie była ona. Szczerbatek zrobił zdziwioną minę i poszedł do swojego pana lecz nie zdziałał nic. Nie rozumieją nas ludzie. - No cóż. - przyznałam - my nic nie zdziałamy. Astrid Nie mogłam przestać płakać. Po chwili Wichurka przyszła do pokoju i próbowała mnie pocieszyć ale na darmo... - Chociaż Ty mi wierzysz przyjaciółko... - podrapałam ją. Uwielbiała to... Czkawka Próbowałem się otrząsnąc. No cóż. Stało się. - Szczerbatku! Chodź idziemy polatać. Wskoczyłem na smoka i lecieliśmy a na plaży stał Dagur, Astrid i ten facet. Polecieliśmy w krzaki i podsłuchiwaliśmy... - I jak ? Pokłócili się ?! - mówił z podekscytowaniem Dagur. - Tak. - odparła dziewczyna. Ale chwila. To nie jest Astrid! W jednej chwili dziewczyna ściągnęła perukę i przebrała sie w swoje ciuchy. To było specjalnie... Astrid nie zdradziła mnie.... a ja zachowałem się jak głupek, idiota, skończony durniu! Coś Ty zrobił! Zraniłeś Astrid... Czy mi wybaczy? Czym prędzej wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i polecieliśmy do domu Astrid. Astrid Leżałam na łóżku obok Wichurki cała zapłakana. Ktoś pukał do drzwi otworzyłam je a tak stał Czkawka... - Astrid... prze... - nie dokończył zamknęłam drzwi, ale przytrzymał je nogą. - Czego chcesz ? - spytałam - Nie wiesz jak bardzo mnie zraniłeś? Czkawka Spojrzałem głęboko w jej duże błękitne oczy. Było w nich widać smutek, rozczarowanie, ból... - Ja... nie chciałem... teraz wiem, że to nie Ty... to podstępniczka Dagura... - Co z tego ?! - Wysłuchaj mnie. proszę... - Niby dlaczego Co ?! Ty mnie nie słuchałeś. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zatrzasnąłeś drzwi przed nosem. - uderzyło mnie to. Jak mogłem coś takiego zrobić. Z twarzy Astrid spływały łzy... Tydzień później... 'Rozdział VII' Czkawka Siedziałem sam w pokoju. Astrid ciągle się do mnie nie odzywała. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić żeby do mnie wróciła. Starałem się o niczym nie myśleć. Zajmowałem się tylko wodzowaniem. Do Akademii nie mogłem powrócić, latać o zachodzie też nie chciałem... ciągle tylko myślę i zadaje sobie jedno pytanie... Czy wybaczy mi kiedyś? Wpadłem na mały pomysł... Astrid Siedzę sama w pokoju. Wychodzę tylko czasami żeby dać Wichurce jeść. Wichurka! No własnie. Dawno nie latałam z moją przyjaciółką. Postanowiłam że jej to dzisiaj wynagrodzę. Zeszłam na dół i poszłam do szopki Wichurki. Nie było jej tam. - Co ? Wichurka! - zauważyłam, że biegnie od domu Czkawki i ma coś za siodłem. - Co to takiego ? - smoczyca zareagowała lekkim pomrukiem. Od kogo ten liścik : " spotkajmy się dzisiaj wieczorem, proszę. '' Czkawka ' Nagle zalała mnie fala wspomnień. Muszę mu wybaczyć. Przecież on nie chciał... mnie zranić. Tamta dziewczyna była taka podoobna do mnie... - Chodź Wichurka idziemy polatać dawno nie latałyśmy. - była szczęśliwa, że wreszcie może ze mną polatać. Leciałyśmy wzdłuż klifóf potem koło domku Gothi i tak ciągle nad oceanem... Przypomniało mi się o spotkaniu. Tylko gdzie ? '''Czkawka - Jak myslisz Mordko? Pomysł z liścikiem wypali? Zgodzi się ? Tak dawno jej nie widziałem. - Szczerbatek pchnął mnie łbem i pokazał na okno. Był już wieczór. Nie napisałem gdzie ma przyjść. Co za idiota. Ciekawe czy się domyśli. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i poleciałem nad klify. Spojrzałem na zachód słońca... - Ah... żeby Astrid mi wszystko wybaczyła było by tak pięknie... - nagle zza krzaków wyszła Astrid z Wichurką. Oczy miała czerwonane od płaczu. Nie dziwie sie jej... Astrid Szłam powoli przez las cały czas mysląc o klifach. Bo gdzie indziej chciałby się spotkać w taki piękny zachód słońca? Muszę mu wybaczyć. Nie umiem bez niego żyć. Cały dzień nic nie jadłam. Wreszcie doszłam. Czkawka był tam. Siedział a po policzku wpływała mu łza. Pewnie przypomina sobie tamtą chwilę... Oczy miałam całe czerwone od płaczu. Nic dziwnego pół dnia ryczałam jak małe dziecko. - Jestem... - powiedziałam cicho i wytarłam łzę z policzka Czkawki. - Przyszłaś. - odpowiedział mi wyraźnie uradowany tym, że jestem, nie zignorowałam jego wiadomości. Czkawka Przyszła! Nie zignorowała mnie! To teraz najtrudniejsze przed nami... - As... - zaciąłem się, bo kolejna łza spłynęła mi po policzku. - Astrid... Ja... ja nie wiem jak mam Cię przeprosić. - zobaczyłem, że z jej różowych od płaczu oczęt spłynęła łza... Wytarłem ją... - Czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze mi wybaczysz ? - przez chwilę była zupełna cisza ale przerwała ją Astrid... - Czka... Czkawka ja... ja nie umiem bez Ciebie żyć. - zaczęła szlochać mówiła tak jakby nic nie jadła. I rzeczywiście była trochę słabsza i chudsza niż zwykle. Astrid Byłam słaba. Pewnie to zauważył po tym jak spojrzał na moje ręce i brzuch. Szlochałam, ale nie potrafiłam tłumić płaczu. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie mocno i nie chciał puścić. Wtuliłam się mocno i wydusiłam z siebie coś co chciałam powiedzieć dawno... - Tak. - Co mówiłaś? - spytał, bo powiedziałam sobie pod nosem. Nie dziwie się, że nie usłyszał. Oderwałam się na chwilę, uspokoiłam się i normalnie powiedziałam. - Tak Czkawka. Wybaczam Ci. A Ty wybaczysz mi to, że nie odzywałam się przez cały tydzień? - Oh Astrid. - znowu mnie przyciągnął złapał delikatnie za podbrudek i wyszeptał - Tak słońce. - pocałował mnie. A ja jego. Czkawka To że nie odzywała się przez tydzień było moim zdaniem normalne i nie było czego wybaczać. Ale skoro musiałem. Nie mogłem się patrzeć jak słabnie. - A teraz idziemy do domu i jesz przy mnie. Jesteś taka słaba. Jak mogłaś nic nie jeść? Wiesz, że jak bym zastał cię w domu lub przed nim na ziemi słabą i bez sił to nie darowałbym sobie tego. - Ja... nie umiałam nic jeść. Jak spojrzałam na cokolwiek to chciało mi się wymiotować. - wziąłem ją na ręce i posadziłem na Szczerbatku. - Jesteś zbyt słaba żeby lecieć sama. - Czka... - nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć dałem jej delikatnego całusa i polecieliśmy do domu a Wichurka obok nas. - Jak by Ci sie coś stało... Nie przeżył bym tego. Zabrałem ją do siebie położyłem na łóżku u mnie i zrobiłem pożądną kolację. Zaniosłem jej na górę. Astrid Leżałam na łóżku Czkawki i czułam jak coraz bardziej burczy mi w brzuchu. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i wparował Czkawka z cały talerzem kanapek dwoma sokami i syropem wrazie zasłabnięcia od Gothi. - Jedz spokojnie. Dzisiaj zostaniesz u mnie. - cieszyłam się bardzo. Po chwili do pokoju weszła Valka. Czkawka Jeszcze mamy tu brakowało... z drugiej strony to dobrze. Niech wie, że wszystko powoli wraca do normy. - Cześć mamo. - Witaj synu. Wreszcie wróciłeś. - na widok Astrid oczy wyszły jej na wierzch. Podeszła do nas przykucnęła obok i patrzała się na Astrid, która wyglądała jakby wróciła z tygodniowej wyprawy bez jedzenia i picia. - Dzi.... dzie..... dzień do.. dobry - powiedziała zmęczona Astrid. - Astrid dziecko drogie... co się stało ? Pogodziliścię się już ? - Najwyraźniej wszystko wraca do normy mamo. - odparłem jej. Astrid cały czas siedziała oparta o mnie i jadła spokojnie. Gdy mama poszła i Astrid wszystko zjadła i wypiła swój sok pomogłem jej się przebrać. Sama ledwo co podnosiła rękę. Poszłem sam się przebrać do łazienki i poprosiłem mamę żeby na chwilę popilnowała Astrid. Zobaczyłem się w lustrze. - Coś Ty chłopie najlepszego zrobił. - po czym poszedłem przebrany na górę. - Dziękuję mamo. - Nie ma sprawy. Astrid - Czkawka? - spytałam się Czkawki. Podbiegł do mnie przytulił i spytał... - Coś się stało skarbie ? - Nie tylko... ja tylko chciałam Ci podziękować za to, że się mną zaopiekowałeś. - wydusiłam z siebie wreszcie. Westchnął tylko przyciągnął, po czym mnie pocałował dodając... - Nie ma sprawy, dla Ciebie wszystko. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy Szczerbatek wdrapał się na swój kamień do pokoju. Wichurka już spała. Dzisiaj wpuściliśmy ją do domu i była koło Szczerbatka. - Dam Ci jakiś grubszy koc. Musisz odpoczywać. - powiedział i poszedł do szafki wyciągnąć mój ulubiony koc jaki u niego był. Dzisiejszej nocy było trochę zimno więc przykryłam go również kocami chociaż się upierał, że nie. Zgodził się dla mnie. Przed snem dał mi jeszcze lekarstwo na osłabienie od Gothi. - Wypij... - łyknęłam jedno lekarstwo po czym skrzywiłam się mocno. - Sam kwas... - powiedziałam i poczułam jak siły mi wracają. Moja skóra nie była już blada jak trup ale przybrała wcześniejszego odcienia. Czkawka Wypiła lekarstwo przytuliłem ją mocno a ona mnie i zasnęliśmy... C.D.N... I jak ziomeczki ? XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania